Toll
Toll comprises the central "world" in the Sundered World campaign setting. Toll is a broken world that was shattered into pieces during the Sundering. The world of Toll now consists of the disk shaped Great Ocean and massive continents and rogue-islands that drift through it in a barely intelligible pattern. At the center of the Great Ocean is the Boiling Sea which seethes in the eldritch radiance of the Scar Stone. Far away from the Scar Stone the outer edge of the Great Ocean disc is encased in thick glaciers called the Icebound Rim. Toll is a world less certain than most. The strain of the Sundering weakened the barrier between Toll and other planes of existence. Occasionally the barrier ruptures completely and through tears in space two planes become linked. Most often these tears lead to the closest of planes-- the Feywild, the Plane of Shadow, and the four Elemental Planes. The modern age of Toll contains a wide variety of cultures and many wonders. Most of the cultures on Toll live on the three continents: winter-grasped Arnea, massive Folmir, and the wild Numara. The continent of Pantagria is a cursed to pass through the Boiling Sea every two-hundred years and fosters only what life has found its way there since it last was scoured bare. Sheol, the last of the known continents, is a salt-crust wasteland that drifts through the Boiling Sea more often than not. Religion on Toll Toll is a plane without true deities. An unclear catastrophic series of events in the distant past resulted in the Divine Massacre. In the wake of the massacre Toll was left with no living gods and it's people no connection to the divine, this period is referred to as the Age of Darkness. Because of the tumultuous conditions of the world at the time it is difficult to say for certain what happened during this period. What is known is by the end of the Age of Darkness three new religions had formed: * The Holy Light emerged as an organized religion in the growing urban centers of the period. The Holy Light is a religion that preaches community, moral values, and stresses building a personal connection to the universal forces of Good and Positive Energy. Over time the Holy Light evolved into a historied organized religion that crosses all connected cultures of Toll. Despite being a good-aligned religion most neutral and evil people practice from the developed civilizations practice this religion. * The Verdancy is the force of the natural world. Though the deities that once ruled over this power are long dead it still allows individuals attuned to it's ideals the ability to tap into it's might. Though wounded by the events of the Sundering, as the world has recovered, the power of the Verdancy has grown in step. * The Seven Shades do not comprise a religion, but instead a grouping of separate cult worships of seven false gods. Modern scholars debate the true nature of the shades, but there is little consensus. What is known is though that the Shades are able to grant dark powers to their cultists and the cultists devoted to the same Shade always lash out with the same Climate on Toll The climate of Toll is mostly driven by the relationship between the Great Ocean and the Scar Stone at the Boiling Sea. Understanding the climate on Toll requires understanding the physics of Toll.